


An Abundance of Soulmates

by welcome2myparade



Series: The Stark Sisters [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Who (2005), Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Jurassic World (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens suck, Alisha adores Darcy, Alisha wants her soulmate, F/M, OC alert, Raptor Squad, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Stark!Darcy, The Doctor and Cath are brother and sisters (close enough), Tony Does What He Wants, couldnt help it, grady bunch, i'm excited, mentions Doctor who, preview of my stories, so does Cath and Mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2myparade/pseuds/welcome2myparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are born, you receive of a soulmate mark. Soulmate marks can be anything. First words, names (the luckiest of people get names) or a special tattoo known simply as “Voushaw”. Voushaw are the rarest and usually have one mate. Names are second rarest one mate or even two. Finally words are the are the most common and mostly two mates. </p><p>Or </p><p>Alisha Stark and her triplet sisters, Mia and Cath,  desperately want to find their soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abundance of Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you so much for taking the time to read this fanfic! It means so much to me. Next, this is just the prologue. Then I will have three stories featuring each of the sisters. First will be Alisha, then Mia and lastly Cath. I will probably have another story featuring all three of the girls and maybe a future fic....? IDK, I just roll with it.

Alisha Sarah Stark was born with her sisters, Mia and Cath,  in a Triplet Trio 17 years after Tony Stark was born. She was intelligent and wild like her brother with crazy messy dark hair and bright blue eyes that searched out the world frantically. And written between her shoulderblades were the words, ‘You went in a cage with a 50 foot, man eating, psychotic monster? You have guts, I’ll give you that, sweetcheeks.”

Her Aunt Peggy was horrified. She adored her godson, now godchildren, and gave them the comfort they never had.

Then the Triplet’s parents died a year later and Tony, their favorite big brother, took custody. He had a good amount of money put away that he had earned and could feed and hold and adore his little sisters.

Oh, he had help. Rhodey, Uncle Rhodey who was 24 and intelligent and in the government helped them. The three girls grew up in a huge mansion surrounded by what they loved most.

Alisha was the daredevil. She climbed bookshelves when she was four and jumped off rooftops when she was 10. She rock climbed with her friends and sky dived and scuba dived into deep abysses filled with monsters of the deep and terrifying creatures. And Alisha was beautiful with long, hair that had darkened to a pretty blackish color. She had blue eyes with long, thick lashes and a curvy body that could make most men melt. She was spunky and fearless and could kick ass. You’d think Alisha would have a crazy job but as the eldest of the three, she took responsibility as co-CEO of Stark Industries with her brother.  

Mia Margaret Stark was the bookworm. She was smaller than her sisters and timid. Mia was fascinated by Science! and Mathematics and always had her blue Tardis tote bag with at least one book with her. Sometimes it would be Games of Thrones or Harry Potter or a Tolkien book but she had a book with her always. Unlike Alisha who was 5’7 and model-like, Mia was 4’10, and scrawny. She barely gained any weight even  though she pigged out happily. Her eyes were special and called Heterochromia. It was a special name for saying her left eye was green while her right was blue. Her hair was always cut in a messy bob and a dark brown color. Mia had shied away from her brother and sister’s job as high up people in Stark Industries and, after completely her majors in Clean Energy and Gamma Radiation, SHIELD recruited her as a Scientist.

Finally was Catherine “Cath” Camilla Stark. Cath wasn’t like her sisters and was rebellious and angry at her whole family. The reason? Cath Stark was a mutant. Her mutant power wasn’t “visible” like Mystique or Dr. Hank McCoy’s, she could use energy to her advantage. Aunt Peggy wasn’t surprised; their mother’s sister and father were powerful mutants. But Cath’s siblings still were wary of her and her gift. Cath finally decided to embrace it and when she turned 18, she ran all the way to her best friend in London, Rose. Cath didn’t look like her sisters, she was thin and had some curves but she wasn’t  as tiny as Mia or had model like as Alisha. She was sort of tall at 5’5 and she had long brown hair and blue-green eyes. She was sarcastically witty and a smart ass. Eventually, after the “Extraterrestrial Incident” as she and Rose’s mother had called it, she moved to Texas and got a job as town Sheriff.

And so the three sister’s: Mia, Cath and Alisha, were split up across the globe. Alisha in New York, Mia in the Helicarrier over the Ocean and Cath in Texas.

**  
But our story starts with Alisha.**


End file.
